New Soviet Core
Overview The New Soviet Core (NSC) was a small yet influential clan, notably the first, largest and most well-known of the 'communist clans.' NSC is mainly known for its alternate, yet advanced technology and architecture that could rival that of even the largest clans of its era. History Pre-JRMC Before the formation of the now infamous JRMC, its constituent leaders started a group known as the C.M Mining Corporation (CMMC) in the Kardían Era, working on new and intuitive mechanical systems in LBP 1. After this came a renaming and a militarisation period, morphing the CMMC into the JR or Jacko's Rangers: Lead by LEGOMARSTER. The JR was a military outfit for hire that quickly saw rapid growth. The JR vault was sought out by those who knew of it; a giant collection of items that were only accessible to those with a JR pass-card sticker. Supposedly hidden in the bottom floor of the old JR HQ.LEGOMARSTER's Testimony Joining the wider community, JR was introduced into a growing conflict: the First REA War. While formally allied with the Anti-REA, no direct involvement of the JR was recorded. JR was able to stay under the radar of larger clans due to its small population size and instead focus on self-improvement rather than recruitment. Isolationism kept JR from expanding quickly and would stagnate growth and connectivity with other clans, resulting in JR being "out the loop" when it comes to major happenings involving the main players in the community. JR underwent several changes just before the release of LBP2 which saw the loss of the previous leadership system of 'OICs': Officers In Charge, and established the position of Premier and formation of the Bolshevik council with LEGOMARSTER retaining supreme leadership. Later the name JR was replaced by JRMC. The communistic operation of the new clan became the foundation of the later NSC. Pre-JRMC history is obscure and not well-known but is key to understanding the origins of the NSC. The only JR members that would later join the JRMC were LEGOMARSTER and JT_1133. JR would be revived for a short period during the gap between the fall of JRMC and the formation of the NSC. JRMC JRMC is considered the first incarnation of the NSC. Established shortly before the release of LBP2, JRMC became a prolific entity in the community. JRMC was the first communist clan on LBP and oversaw the formation of Project Kremlin and Project Tesla. The JRMC proletariat was first organized into various sectors, each specializing in a different role, these included Union Industry, NKVD, and Vector-Tec. These sectors were later disbanded in an aim to increase simplicity. Post-JRMC JRMC fell into disrepair under the new leadership of Matthewbroberts and inevitably be shut down. Formation of NSC NSC was formed during the Shadow Epoch from the remnants of the JRMC by LEGOMARSTER. End of NSC NSC was closed by LEGOMARSTER on an unknown date. Post-NSC activity NSC remnants continued activity under unofficial labels. Many ex-NSC members from new communist clans, notably SSR. Demographics Population The NSC intended to maintain a small, elite population intentionally, fearing that a large population would lead to mismanagement and decreased control of the Premier. The Late JRMC was much more lenient on the admission of new citizens, which ultimately lead to its collapse. Primarily the population of the NSC was composed of US and UK citizens, with a small minority of Germans and Russians. According to Polarlab's clan census, the NSC had 23 verified members, and JRMC had 37 verfied members.Polarlab's Clan Census Language While English was the primary language spoken by those in the NSC, significant amounts of Russian and German were also present. Government The supreme leadership of the NSC is held by The Premier. The Premier is head of the Bolshevik Party Council, which can propose and elect new Premiers (if given permission by the current Premier). Regular citizens, called proletariat, have no distinct ranks between them and are all considered equal. Earned ranks previously existed between proletariat in the JRMC but were disbanded during the establishment of the NSC. Foreign Relations and Military NSC never directly participated in any conflict. A strict non-hostility policy has been enforced in the core since the early days of JRMC. Isolationism, pacifism, and neutrality are held in high regard within the NSC. However, while the NSC has chosen to publically take sides within certain conflicts, the NSC has never acted in a hostile way towards the opposition. Culture and Style NSC refined its unique style through many different iterations over time. Initially, an industrial corporation, and then a military outfit, NSC's current culture originated in the early days of JRMC. JRMC began the start of the communistic culture that would later become extremely prevalent after the fall of NSC. Infrastructure It is not known how the New Soviet Core communicated with its members, if at all. References Category:Clans Category:2011